1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication systems, and particularly to a memory polynomial (MP) based digital predistorter having PSO-based parameter extraction and model size estimation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power amplifiers are widely used in RF broadcasting applications. However, they tend to exhibit nonlinear behavior which distorts the input signals both in the time and frequency domains, consequently motivating the development of techniques, such as digital predistortion, which can counteract this behavior. Among the challenges facing the identification of an amplifier's digital predistorter and behavioral model is finding the correct model dimensions; as this requires a priori knowledge of multiple parameters.
Thus, a memory polynomial based digital predistorter solving the aforementioned problems is desired.